Harriet Potter, la survivante
by lapetiteblondefolle
Summary: En cette nuit du 31 juillet 1980, Lilly Evans Potter ne donna pas naissance à un petit garçon comme tout le monde l'eut cru mais à une petite fille répondant au doux nom de Harriet. Venez suivre les aventures de Harriet Potter, celle qui a vaincu vous-savez-qui.


**Commentaires de l'auteure** **: tiens, j'ai super envie d'une soupe aux maïs et au poulet *bave* rumh rumh pardon je m'égare… enfin bref ! J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira ! mis à part cela je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter si ce n'ai que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et que j'attend vos remarques avec impatience pour pouvoir m'améliorer le plus possible et de vous satisfaire de mon mieux !** **(Dobby est un bon elfe de maison oui oui ! ) bref bref bref enjoy de la part de la petite blonde qui mange du raisin !**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **31 juillet 1980 :**

Assit dans la salle d'attente du secteur maternité de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, un homme se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Ses cheveux de jais qui, déjà d'ordinaire étaient absolument indomptables, n'avaient jamais connus une allure pareille. (Enfin, il y avait bien eu ce jour où Sirius lui avait fait explosé un pétard qu'il avait méticuleusement placé… bref passons). Sa femme Lily, son ventre et lui était arrivés sur les coups de quatre heures du matin.

Nerveusement, il remonta ses lunettes aux montures rondes tout en guettant la fameuse porte. Maudite soit la sage-femme qui l'avait jeté dehors de la salle d'accouchement car soit disant : Il empêcherait madame de se détendre avec, je site, " ses mouvements de manchot unijambiste qui aurait avalé un poisson de travers qui se veut rassurant mais enfaite pas du tout ". Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Lily était en train de donner vie dans d'atroce souffrance (Merlin soit loué, il n'était pas une femme !) et il n'était pas présent à ses cotés dans cette épreuve. Soudain les battants de la portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître la (maudite) sage-femme qui eux a peine le temps de dire : " Félicitation c'est…" que déjà une tornade nommé James s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il se précipita alors au coté de son épouse, qui malgré ses traits tirés, ses cheveux roux collés au front par la sueur et la très peu saillante chemisette d'hôpital qu'elle portait, lui paraissait être la femme la plus belle au monde. Souriante, elle tira un peu les couvertures qui enveloppaient le petit paquet qu'elle portait dans ses bras et James put alors découvrir un petit visage rose aux cheveux noir jais, tout comme lui. La bouche ouverte, il fixa le petit être qui était son enfant, la chair de sa chair, le merveilleux cadeau que lui offert dame nature. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous le rire de Lily, qui caressait le visage du poupon.

-Dit bonjour à papa ma chérie. Comme une réponse, la petite bailla et ouvrit un peu les yeux dévoilant ainsi leur magnifique couleur émeraude, héritage de sa mère.

-Une fille ! J'ai une fille ! Une merveilleuse petite fille ! James maintenant en chialait. Après neuf mois de longue attente il était enfin père. Papa d'une merveilleuse petite fille.

-Oh Lily elle est… elle est magnifique, je … je suis si fière ! Oh Lily ! Il était tellement ému qu'il en perdait ses mots. Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa femme qui lui tendit ensuite leur enfant. Maladroitement et avec une précaution immense, Il cala son petit trésor dans ses bras, la fierté le submergeant.

-Papa est là mon cœur, il sera toujours là pour te protéger. Surtout contre tes futures prétendants vu comme tu es jolie ! Lily éclata de rire devant la jalousie maladive déjà naissante chez son mari. James s'avérait être un papa poule, si leurs amis voyaient ça ! Soudain, il releva la tête l'air affolé et complétement paniqué.

-Nom d'un veracrasse Nous qui avions cru que ce serait un garçon, nous n'avons aucun prénom pour notre fille !

Songeuse, elle passa en revu les prénoms que James et elle avaient préalablement choisit : Albus, Toby, Shaun, Harry… Harry c'était son prénom préféré, Ha-rry, Ha-rri-et, Harriet…oui elle aimait bien. Elle regarda de nouveau sa fille, définitivement Harriet lui allait comme un gant.

-Bienvenue au monde… Harriet. Murmura Lily souriante.

-Harriet ? Questionna James. Il baissa la tète observant longuement sa fille. Oui, elle s'appellera Harriet.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda t'il au nourrisson qui poussa un gazouillement.

-Apparemment oui. Il sourit en voyant qu'Harriet avait empoigné fermement de ses petits doigts son tee-shirt. Elle poussa alors un petit cri comme un sanglot et James la déposa dans les bras de sa mère qui l'attira contre son sein nu. Harriet se colla instinctivement contre la poitrine de Lily et se mit à téter goulument. Assit sur le lit, James observait la scène, attendrit. Un halo paisible entourait les, dorénavant, deux femmes de sa vie. Ce fut à ce moment que James Potter su qu'il serait près à tout pour protéger sa famille.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ce petit (pas vraiment) chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche pour une peut-être suite ? j'attend vos review avec impatience** **kisouille sur vos petits nez !**


End file.
